Like Shining Stars 03
by Funeste Chimere
Summary: One Shot Suite de Like Shining Stars 1 et 2. Une bonne soirée, une nuit crapuleuse, mais et après? Que se passe-t-il entre deux Hommes qui ont échangés corps et ames au court d'une nuit courte et loin d'être innocente...


_**Auteur:** Yume_

_**Titre:**Like Shining Stars_

_**Sources:**The GazettE_

_**Disclaimer:** la suite de Like Shining stars parce que le premier ne justifie pas le titre, parce que le deuxième pas vraiment et parce que j'avais envie aussi. c'est le dernier ^^ et on va dire léger Lime peut être aussi dans celui la..._

_Je reprécise qu'on peut toute les lire indépendamment les unes des autres mais que si vous voulez toutes les lire mieux vaut commencer par le un, logique. Ne soyez pas surpris par la ressemblance, c'est fait exprès je me suis amusée a reprendre les phrase du premier et aussi du deuxième en modifiant les contextes, en modifiant les temps aussi parfois; une sorte de travail de réécriture et d'adaptation quoi une fois encore^^_

_**Recommandations:** écrit avec « Feel your breeze » de V6 et aussi des Kat-Tun *** **j'ai honte*, encore et toujours « Blaze Away », « Scorpio », « Rhapsody » et « Knife » de The Trax mais aussi, « Forbidden », « Tsuki no Kioku », « Garnet », « Abel to Cain », « Fuyu Shita Riso », « Hai to Ame » et « Marry of the Blood » de D'EspairsRay et « Mushi », « Red...[Em] » et « Amber » de Dir En Grey autant dire que pas mal de ses songs n'ont rien a voir avec le shot ici présent hormis les premières qui se trouvent être celles de Gokusen 1 et 2. Je dois avouer que je suis loin d'avoir pris les musiques bourrines des Dirus ou de d'Espairs. Ce sont simplement les songs de ces groupes qui tout en étant loin d'être douces véhiculent autres choses que de la brutalité quant a la sonorité et font ressentir énormément de sensations différentes qui restent pourtant semblables en de nombreux points enfin après ce n'est que mon avis xD_

_Bonne lecture^^_

_**Like shining stars 3**_

Deux corps qui se frôlent dans la fraicheur d'une pièce aux fenêtres ouvertes.

Deux corps qui se frottent dans la lumière claire d'une fin de matinée.

Deux corps qui s'apprennent sur un matelas a même le sol.

Mouvements langoureux, déhanchés tendres.

Le blond attrape les mains de l'autre et les posent sur ses lèvres, dans son cou. L'autre le laisse faire, se laisse faire. Il recommence a peine a penser.

Ses mains glissent d'elles même sur le cou de son partenaire de jeu, caressantes redécouvrant ce qu'il a découvert la nuit même.

Le blond lèvent légèrement les bras et pose ses mains sur la nuque du corps près de lui, le masse, le délasse. Il est conscient de ce qu'il lui a fait subir, mais il veut plus, encore plus. Il veut le voir à ses pieds, inquiet sans ses gestes, plumes de luxure.

L'autre se colle au corps près de lui, se meut lentement, il veut le faire réagir, il veut lui faire dire. Quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Les mains du blond se promène lentement sur son corps, dans un lit, dans des draps qui ne les couvrent que peu, cachant leurs fiertés des rayons voyeurs d'un soleil curieux de leurs réactions prochaines.

Pas de regards; leurs yeux sont fermés, profitant encore un peu de leur nuit de passion. Pas de regards; seuls les fils d'or que le soleil dépose sur leurs corps nus.

Ils sont au centre de leurs cœurs, au cœurs de leur corps, faisant corps avec leur environnement. Leurs émotions ne sont plus que brise légère, roulement du sol rassurant, les meubles qui les entourent, s'en trouvent soulagés. Les secousses ont durées toute la nuit, enfin, plutôt toute la matinée jusqu'à temps que le soleil se lève; jusqu'à temps qu'ils s'endorment. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre au centre de ce lit qui a vus leurs premières émotions.

Ils resplendissent, éblouissent. Ils dorment depuis plusieurs heures, se protégeant l'un l'autre des regards en coin lancés par les astres, curieux et satisfaits.

Satisfaits d'avoir pu, a eux deux provoquer l'épanouissement d'une fleur...rose rouge ou hellébore noir; peut importe, c'est a ces deux corps de voir.

Ces deux corps qui se sont cherchés, trouvés, dont les regards ne se sont pas simplement croisés mais accrochés, attirés; et qui, d'un côté a l'autre de la piste, d'un côté à l'autre du futon sur le sol se sont lancés un défi.

« Conquis moi! »

Et ce défi, leurs yeux l'ont hurlés, leur corps l'ont hurlé et a présent, leurs âmes délibèrent.

« Conquis moi! »

Comme un appel, pour les corps, pour les cœurs, mais surtout pour les âmes. Pour leurs âmes.

Ils se découvrent sous la lumière du jour, ils vont devoir parler. Leur attirance est réelle. L'alchimie de leurs êtres existe. Ils sont compatibles, ils le savent. Mais jusqu'à quel point?

« Conquis moi! »

Ce cris qui a résonné. Ce cris qui n'existe plus a ce moment précis.

« Conquis moi! »

Ce besoin physique assouvit. Cette envie soudaine, récurante, redondante enfin apaisée. Ce changement d'état; on passe de gibier a proie, de proie a trophée.

« Conquis moi! »

Ce défi, pièce maîtresse du jeu. Dernier as en jeu. Des deux côtés. Atout?

« Conquis moi! »

Ce n'est pas ce qu'on demande a un « coup d'un soir ». C'est ce qu'on demande à un être humain. C'est ce qu'on demande a celui avec lequel on veut plus.

Il n'y a pas de bruit. Autour d'eux le silence est Roi. Il se fait Empereur dans la douceur de leur souffle puis Dieu dans la tendresse de leurs âmes.

Ils ne dansent plus. Aucune danse. Ils soufflent, respirent, contemplent le repos de leurs corps tout en contemplant le repos de leurs cœurs après une nuit agitée et une matinée endormie.

Ils se câlinent doucement, se caresse du bout des doigts. Ils ont peur de la réaction de l'autre. Peur d'avoir touché le paradis du bout des ongles et de se le voir refusé.

L'un contre l'autre, ils se réveillent, se contemplent. Dans la lumière. Enfin. Leurs yeux s'ouvrent. Leurs regards plongent, l'un dans l'autre.

Abimes éternels contre ambres millénaires.

Ils sourient. Avec leurs lèvres. Avec leurs yeux aussi. Ils ne sont pas surpris du regards de l'autre. Ils l'avaient deviné pendant leurs partie de cache-cache ces dernières semaines.

A présent il va falloir qu'ils parlent. Ils se connaissent sans se connaître. Ils se sont appris sans réellement s'apprendre.

Ils ont beaucoup de chemins a parcourir malgré l'avancée fulgurante de cette nuit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Peu de mots en réalité. Leurs regards parlent à leurs places.

L'envie a fait place a la curiosité et le désir à la tendresse. Leurs mains caressent leurs corps nus et de légers soupirs s'échappent de leurs lèvres entrouvertes.

- Yamete.

- Dôshite?

Douceur pècheresse que le soleil cautionne de ses grands fils d'or et de cuivre qui recouvrent leurs corps.

- Je ne suis pas un jouet.

- Moi non plus.

Ils se regardent du fin fond du gouffre qu'ils créent, l'un pour l'autre; presque l'un dans l'autre tant ils sont proches. Ils se collent l'un a l'autre, attendant le verdict.

Le blond soupire. Le brun rit légèrement.

- Il y a un quelque chose de comique dans la situation?

- Non. Juste de l'apaisement quant à la suite a présent.

Le blond soulève un sourcil interrogateur, le brun pouffe légèrement.

- Laisse tomber.

Il secoue négligemment la tête qu'il se dépêche ensuite de reposer contre le torse du brun.

- C'était qui?

- Un ami?

- Pourquoi était-il triste?

- Il espérait encore une fois.

C'est au tour du blond de rire doucement. Le brun s'écarte légèrement et le contemple en souriant. Il n'a pas fini d'être surpris.

Le blond se lève sous le regard du brun. Il a l'impression qu'il fouille son âme, qu'il le met a nu malgré qu'il le soit déjà, nu.

Il attrape un kimono en soie et le passe sur ses larges épaules, puis en prend un autre qu'il tend a son hôte devenu a présent son amant. Son amour?

- Tu n'as pas faim?

Le brun sourit puis se lève; enfilant le kimono que le blond lui a prêté. Il le suit, lentement, doucement, surement aussi. Après tout il est chez lui, il ne s'échappera pas...

Le blond se stoppe enfin et prend la parole, le sortant de ses songes.

- Café? Thé?

- Un thé, je veux bien.

- Blanc, noir, rouge, une préférence?

- N'importe, le premier que tu attrapes.

Le blond sourit, il n'est pas compliqué au moins.

Ils déjeunent en silence, se lançant des regards chaleureux et heureux par dessus leurs bols.

Ils prennent leurs temps, après tout maintenant il ne font qu'attendre la sanction.

Le défi est a deux doigts de se terminer. Ils sont a deux doigts de s'envoler ou de sombrer.

Sans qu'ils le sachent leurs envies sont les mêmes, leurs espoirs sont les mêmes.

Le brun lâche sa tasse d'une main et de l'autre glisse ses doigts a travers la chevelures caramel et cuivrée de l'homme qui lui fait face. Il laisse ses doigts errer dans les cheveux soyeux puis sur la pommette, la joue et enfin les lèvres de l'adonis qui lui fait face. Adonis qui ne tarde pas a prendre entre ses lèvres pulpeuses les doigts qui parcourent sa peau tout en lançant un regard aguicheur a celui qui se prend a présent pour un explorateur.

Le brun sourit et se mord la lèvre. Le blond pose sa tasse, relâche les doigts de son vis à vis, se lève pour contourner la table. Il repousse négligemment tout ce qui se trouve devant le brun et s'assoit sur les genoux de ce dernier.

Dernier acte avant la sentence.

Le brun passe sa main derrière la nuque du blond et l'embrasse tendrement.

Le défi est terminé.

Stay...

...here.

Le blond glisse sa tête dans le cou du brun qu'il parsème ensuite de baisers aussi doux que des plumes.

Leurs âmes ont délibéré.

Le brun resserre son étreinte et soupire doucement. Il caresse légèrement le dos de son amant. Son amour?

Elles ont choisit de rester.

Peut-être qu'un jour il pourra le dire alors que c'est le sentiment qui l'oppresse depuis le premier soir où ils se sont vus.

Tous avaient deviné. Sauf eux.

En amour, se sont toujours les personnes concernées qui portent des œillères.

Tous savaient. Ils ont préféré jouer, essayer de fuir cette attirance qui les ronge depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. Ils ont perdus à leur jeux mais ont gagné dans leur vie.

Ils ont pris un risque.

Et c'est sous les rayons doré du soleil qu'ils en prennent conscience.

- Pour toujours?

- Pourquoi pas.

Le blond sourit devant ce « oui » criant mais informulé, devant la réserve dont fait preuve son partenaire.

Le brun dépose un baiser papillon au coin de ses lèvres.

- Aoi.

- Uruha.

Et puis même...

_**OWARI**_

_pour de vrai ^^_


End file.
